Wisemen
by Esty
Summary: Randy Orton and his girlfriend Brooklyn completely trust each other. Problem is, when Brooklyn gets involved in a disagreement within Evolution, she begins to lose her grip...Randy OrtonxOC, Evolution, Undertaker, more.
1. Chapter 1

**Evolution Is A Mystery**

"You did it, Champ!" Ric Flair said happily, even though he knew Triple H couldn't hear him in the slightest. Once again, Triple H had won another match by interference by Dave Batista, who'd returned from the ring about 5 minutes ago. Ric turned around to face Randy Orton, who'd just rolled his eyes at Triple H's elaborate scheme. Randy Orton knew that Triple H could defeat William Regal blindfolded with one hand behind his back, so why did he need Dave Batista to interfere in every match?

Just then, Randy's girlfriend, Brooklyn, walked into the room. She was a short but pretty 18-year-old with long dark hair and hazel eyes. She said hello to Ric, and then sat down next to Randy. "What's wrong?" she whispered in his ear. Randy hated it when Brooklyn knew something was wrong with him, but just said "Nothing. Nothing, sweetheart." Brooklyn smiled, deciding to leave it at that. Although, she was determined to find out what was wrong…

Triple H banged through the door. "Great job, Dave, great job." He said, patting Batista on the shoulder. "Congratulations Champ!" Ric said, with his toothy smile that tended to freak Brooklyn out at times. Triple H turned his attention to Randy and Brooklyn. From the look in Triple H's eye, Brooklyn could tell he didn't like the fact that she was in here, the Evolution locker room, or the fact that she was dating Randy Orton. But she just kept looking up and smiling. "Last night was something to be proud of, kid." he said to Randy. "Amazing match. But, unfortunately, you couldn't get the job done." Randy looked up and thought to himself. Well, I'd rather have a good match and lose the Intercontinental Championship than win by having Dave Batista interfere, he thought.

"C'mon, guys, the limo's waiting for us." Triple H said. "I'll be there in a minute," Randy said. "I just need to have a word with Dave." Batista turned around. "Go to the limo. I'll be there in about 10 minutes." Randy said reassuringly to Brooklyn. "Don't get yourself hurt…" she said, her voice trailing off. She walked outside.

"What the hell, Dave?" Randy asked. "Why do you always interfere in his matches?" Dave looked up. "'Cos Triple H told me to." he answered. "But what about _your _career? You're never gonna get anywhere if you just interfere for Hunter every week!" Randy said angrily. "Look, I joined Evolution to pick up girls and kick ass. And Triple H said my career is gonna get better because I joined Evolution. He said he cares about me and will do anything he can to get me amazing opportunities." Dave finished off. Randy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Triple H does not give a _damn _about you! You're just too blind to see it!" Randy yelled. "All he cares about is getting that World Title!" Randy said, livid. Batista walked out of the room, and Randy followed.

"Maybe you should have looked behind the door." Brooklyn said to Randy and Dave, knowing full well they couldn't hear her. They were too far off. But that was just the way she wanted it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets And Lies**

Evolution and Brooklyn stepped out of the limo and walked up to the hotel. Many thoughts were running through Brooklyn's mind. What if Dave and Randy had a serious falling out? What would this mean for her? The two teammates hadn't said two words to each other since the incident in the locker room. The only things they'd said was an agreement to what Ric or Triple H was saying. She ran her fingers through her hair uneasily. Well, at least she knew what was on Randy's mind now. But what if …

Her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she said. "Where the hell are you?" the familiar voice of Undertaker, her oldest brother who also wrestled, rang throughout her ears. The house show! She'd been so wrapped up in the whole Randy-Dave thing, she'd forgotten. "We need you in Hershey in an hour. Where are you now?" he asked, an anger in his voice. "I'm in Pittsburg. If I start driving now I can make it there in about 45 minutes." Brooklyn said. What would 'Taker say when she gave him her excuse? Would she have to tell him what she knew? And if she did, then what would _he_ do...

"Well, get driving." he said. Brooklyn called Randy to let him know where she was going.

45 minutes later, she walked into an arena in Hershey, where she went straight to 'Taker's locker room. Inside was 'Taker, John Cena ('Taker's tag team partner for that night; she needed to be at ringside), Chavo Guerrero and Paul London. "Where the hell were you?" 'Taker asked impatiently. Brooklyn swore he was getting stroppier these days. "I was just hanging out with Evolution." she said. What a pathetic excuse, she thought. "Can I ask why?" 'Taker asked impatiently. "Ummm…Randy...asked...me…" Her voice trailed away. 'Taker hadn't been totally peachy about her and Randy's relationship since day one. "Urrgh, Randy Orton. I can see myself getting into a fight with him one of these days." John said deliberately. "Wanna say that to my face!" Brooklyn said, edging towards him angrily. 'Taker broke them up. "Hey, hey hey. Don't get angry. John, you'll get your chance to let off steam when we tag up against JBL and Orlando in a minute." 'Taker said, gesturing them out through the curtain. Brooklyn didn't know whether to tell Undertaker or not.

As they were on the way out to the ring, Undertaker whispered in Brooklyn's ear. "Ok, so the truth. Where were you?" he asked. "I was hanging out with Evolution, like I said. I was getting out of the limo to go to the hotel in Pittsburg, when you called. So then I told Randy where I was going and headed over here, to Hershey." she said. "You're hiding something." Undertaker said as they were getting in the ring.

"Good match." John said to Undertaker backstage. 'Taker turned his head towards Brooklyn. "Tell me." "Tell you what?" Brooklyn asked. "Whatever it is you're hiding." Undertaker said. Damn, he knows I'm hiding something, Brooklyn thought. She pondered telling him. "Nothing. I've got nothing to hide." she said. Undertaker gave her an "are you sure?" look. "Would I lie to you?" she asked. 'Taker shook his head and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shudder To Think**

"Second week in a row!" Ric Flair joyfully proclaimed as once again, Dave Batista screwed Triple H's opponent, this time being Eugene, out of a victory. Randy Orton and Dave Batista's exchanging of words in the locker room last week led to the two not speaking for the next week, and both athletes were content in knowing that no-one else knew about it, that it was between The Animal and The Legend Killer. Or so they thought. What they didn't know is that Brooklyn hung around outside the locker room and heard every word. She'd kept it to herself, deciding it was better to be with Evolution than against them.

Triple H walked in from his match and praised Batista once again. "I'll tell you Dave, your career is gonna go places!" Triple H smiled. Brooklyn looked at Randy, who had an angry look on his face. "Maintain your composure." She advised him quietly. Dave gave Randy an "I-told-you-so" look, with a smile across his face. "I need to make a phone call." Brooklyn said, walking out the door. She went outside to the phone box, put in a few quarters, and called Kane, her other older brother.

"Hello?" a familiar voice on the other end said. "Kane, it's me." she said. "I need to ask you something. Don't tell 'Taker." she warned. "Ok. Bee, what's up?" he asked, sounding concerned. "Well, what do you think would happen if Evolution split up?" she asked. "Why, what's happened?" Kane asked. "Oh, nothing's happened." She said, desperate not to let out what she knew. "Well, they'd all go their separate ways. But it depends on _how _they split. If they just decided to split, there'd be no hard feelings. But if they split up 'cause of an argument among the group, say, Randy and Batista, (Brooklyn's heart took a jolt) then, I shudder to think." he finished off. "Oh, ok. Thanks, bro. See ya." she said, hanging up the phone and walking back to the Evolution locker room.

Dave was pacing up and down when she got back in, and Ric and Triple H were talking about something. Randy was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Randy?" she asked nervously. Oh God, she thought to herself, what if Dave's gone and hit him? Jeez, it would be a hell of a swelling if he had. "Oh, he just went to go and get something to eat after his match. He won, by the way." She'd heard enough. As soon as she'd got outside, she whipped out her cell phone and called Randy. "Where the hell are you?" she asked. "I'm in my car, parked outside the 7-11 about half a mile from the arena. I'm eating fries." he said. "I don't give a damn what you're eating, I'm gonna be over there in about 5 minutes." Brooklyn said, getting in her car. In a few minutes, she arrived outside the 7-11 and sure enough, there Randy was, sitting in his car.

"What the hell happened?" she said, walking over and getting in his car "Whaddaya mean?" Randy asked, obviously trying to hide something. "You wouldn't just walk out on Evolution like that. What happened? Tell me." she said. "Me and Dave had a bit of a falling out last week. Y'see, I think that if he wants to improve his career, then he should think less of Triple H, and more about himself. But he just keeps interfering for Hunter every week!" Randy said, agitated. Brooklyn just nodded her head in agreement. "So what happened earlier?" she asked. "Well, after my match, I confronted Batista. I asked him if one day, he'd go after the title or just be Hunter's stooge. So then, he told me to stay out of it. I then asked him if he was going to kick Hunter's ass or kiss it, because I knew that would perplex him. So then, Dave asked me if I wanted a beating. I just told him that I didn't give a damn about what he wanted, and then he slapped me across the face. So I just told him that one day, that would come back to haunt him, and walked out. Keep this a secret, okay?"

Brooklyn thought about it. "Okay. But seriously? Does this mean that this is the …end of Evolution?" she asked. Randy sighed and put his arm around her. "I don't know, sweetheart. I really don't know."


End file.
